Caving In
by Orangetabby101
Summary: YAOI IF U DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. LEMON TOO.


Caving In

Pairing: Ragzama

Genre: Romance

* * *

Ragzama pairing. Has yaoi lemon part. First one too I might add. YAOI. So if u don't like, don't read.

* * *

Ragna ran through the forest, away from a jilted Rachel Alucard.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RAGNA! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!"

He cringed at her loud voice, and didn't really care to respond. She was annoying, and then she wanted to ask him out. If he gave her some time, then maybe he could make up his mind. He halted at a cliff, with a rather long and nasty fall. He unsheathed Blood Scythe, and without any hesitation, he jumped down, using Blood Scythe as a way to slide down the stone carefully. He no longer heard her, so he assumed she gave up. Just then, Blood Scythe dropped and he fell on his back.

"The hell?" He mumbled. He looked up.

A cave.

"Guess I should stay here. That doc said this storm may take awhile."

* * *

Hazama quickly ran through the forest, away from a jilted Nu.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY RAGNA? NOW HE'S GONE!" He cringed at her loud voice, and didn't really care to respond. She was annoying, and then she wanted to blame him for Ragna's disappearance. If she didn't stop, he was seriously going to kill her. But this was a psychotic robot slut. He halted at a cliff, with a rather nasty and long fall. Without any hesitation, he used Ouroburos to pull him down. However, he was too quick and landed face first on the unforgiving stone. He suddenly heard talking.

"Man, if I could do anything right now, I would take a long ass nap. Then I would just do nothing." Hazama snickered at this for a while.

'Here I am. Watching my little Rags vent about sleeping.' He felt someone poke him.

"The hell are you doing here?" He sat up. "Oh nothing Rags. Just listening to you vent about sleeping." Ragna glared.

"Shut up. Criminals don't get sleep." Hazama placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I guess we're afloat the same boat eh Rags?" Ragna shoved him away.

"Just because we're in a cave together doesn't mean I'll suddenly act all buddy-buddy with you. I still hate your freaken guts. In fact, why don't I lea-" Lightning struck outside and rain began to pour.

"Why me?" He muttered.

* * *

**Day 1**

Hazama silently paced the cave, bored out of his sadistic mind. "Hey Rags." Ragna was still asleep and didn't respond. Hazama walked over and looked at his sleeping face.

"You look so... interesting when you sleep." He softly poked his face.

**SLAP**

"Don't touch me." Hazama grumbled in frustration.

"You're so mean! And all I've done for you, you treat me like this! I wonder how that cat girl can deal with your aggressive attitude." Ragna sighed.

"Tao is a happy go lucky kinda person. She doesn't give a shit about what happens." Hazama sat next to Ragna and continued to talk. Ragna glared for a moment before looking up.

"And she always gives you retarded nicknames. What did she call you? Good guy?" Ragna scowled at the name.

"Just because I fed her. Now she won't stop bothering me." Hazama grinned. "Is scary guy above good guy?" Ragna simply shrugged, then both broke out in soft laughter. Ragna and Hazama stared eye to eye, both sitting up. Hazama stared at Ragna's face.

'His eyes seem so endless, so mesmerizing.'

**SLAP **

"Don't stare at me. I don't like feeling nervous."

* * *

**Day 2**

Ragna gripped Blood Scythe and smashed a boulder. Hazama grinned and stood behind him.

"You need to be more focused Rags. Want me to help?" He said seductively, wrapping his arms around Ragna's waist and placing his mouth on his neck. Ragna flinched for a second, before roughly shoving him off.

"Your not Master, so I don't give a shit what you say." Hazama cackled.

"What'd he tell you? To put your aggression into every strike? Its rage that blinds you, if you haven't heard." Ragna growled, slightly exposing his sharp vampire teeth.

"Don't talk about my Master. You have no right to. So shut the hell up you bitch." Hazama laughed.

"Well why can't I? I used to know him very well! We were great comrades! Killing the disgusting thing that made you!" Ragna said nothing, only glaring. Hazama pulled Ragna over, and much to his surprise, he didn't fight back.

"It is partially my fault that it was created. Which means it is partially my fault you were created." Ragna scowled. "Not helping here." Hazama slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't feel bad Rags. You still have so many other purposes that you can be manipulated by." Ragna quirked an eyebrow.

"Which are?" He said curiously. Hazama cackled.

"For me to know and for you to never find out!"

**SLAP**

"Tell me dammit!" Ragna growled, slightly surprising Hazama. However, he kept his composure.

"No can do! A trickster never reveals his secrets of complete destruction!" Ragna pointed Blood Scythe at him.

"Oh I know. So do you mind SHUTTING THE HELL UP ALREADY?!" Hazama sighed. This was going to be a long stay in this cave.

* * *

**Day 3**

Hazama frowned.

'Seriously. What is wrong with you Rags? First day, we laugh a bit. Second day, you scream at me. Third day, you seclude yourself in a corner of anxiety and depression!' Hazama pretty much felt like tearing his hair out, from boredom, from irritation, from love.

'At this pace, me and Rags will never connect.' Hazama felt his other consciousness wake up.

'Well you freaken destroyed his life, tearing it into shitty little pieces of nothingness. You also reminded him that his very being was a mistake from the start. Then you tell him his only other purpose is to be manipulated by you.' Hazama shot back.

'Shut up! Too bad for Rags! I want him now!' His consciousness sighed.

'See! You don't even know compassion! This is why you won't connect! Hell! You can't even FAKE compassion!' Hazama tapped his chin.

'You're right with that one. So I guess I'll continue to move at this pace.' He walked over to Ragna.

"Rags? You with me?" Ragna nodded slowly. Hazama grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Guess I'll just leave you alone then. A shame. I was just wondering... if we could spar a bit. After all this is a pretty big cave. We've got plenty of space!" Metal clashed against metal within seconds as Ragna already had out Blood Scythe and was pointing it at his neck. Hazama grinned and threw darts at his feet, which he barely dodged. Ragna then threw a seithr infused punched, which hit Hazama square in the stomach. Hazama then tripped Ragna, landing him on his back. Ragna quickly jumped up and gave a fatal counter, leaving Hazama stunned for a moment. Launching him up in the air, he ended with a belial edge, leaving Hazama tired, hurt, and bored. Ragna glared at Hazama.

"The hell's wrong with you?!" He said rather... angrily. Hazama shrugged. Ragna pointed Blood Scythe at his neck, angrier then before.

"Don't give me that shit excuse! You fight way better than this! You barely did anything! If you want to fight me make it-"

Hazama cackled. "What's wrong Rags? Do you enjoy fighting me?" Ragna bit his lip and glared.

"Shut up." Hazama grinned even more. "Don't you want to let out all that hate! On me! You hate my guts remember! For everything! Making you lose that arm! Destroying your life! Taking away Jin and S-"

"Don't bring Saya into this!" Hazama laughed harder. "Why not! She's the bullshitty Imperator! Why can't I?! Hahahaah!"

Something wet hit his cheek.

It continued to fall.

Tears.

Ragna knelt beside him, looking down, hiding his sorrowful expression.

"Just... shut up." Hazama listened intently.

"Of course I want to let out all that hate. But I can't." Tears began to fall even heavier than before.

"Do you know how much misery you've put me through? Of course not. You destroyed everything I had. For your own enjoyment. Do you know how much you've hurt me? How everyday is a living hell for me? Its all because of you." Hazama slowly tilted up Ragna's face, examining his sad face. Finally he felt the feeling of being a world renowned jackass.

"And Saya. She doesn't even remember me. All I ever wanted was to keep her safe. And Jin. He's a crazy bitch because I neglected him for so long. Why did you have to destroy everything?!" He whimpered. Hazama stayed silent.

"Then you cut off my arm. You killed the only person I could have thought of as something close to a mother. You killed Nine and Trinity. What the hell is wrong with you?" He then softly pounded on Hazama's chest, even though it felt like a ton more.

"I still have nightmares about that day. You wouldn't be able to comprehend how tormenting that is."

"And now. When I finally have a chance to fight you. You take it as a joke. I don't care if you think using all your strength will kill me. Fight to your fullest dammit. If you don't..." He trailed off.

"And if I don't?" Hazama said questioningly.

"This fight would have been in vain. I wouldn't receive anything from just killing you. Its retarded. Even if you died, my life would still be broken and useless." Ragna then slid back and pulled his knees to his face.

Hazama was astonished. He always remembered the headstrong Ragna. The one that would never shut up. The one that kept fighting, even if the odds were against him. The Ragna that kept pushing until he got what he wanted. This Ragna seemed so weak, miserable, lonely. He sighed and slid over next to him.

'Well I'll just have to take a shot at this compassion thing.' He wrapped both arms around Ragna.

"Look Rags. I just don't want to hurt you. When the time is more important, then I'll go all out." He squeezed Ragna tighter, who only responded with a soft snore.

"Good night Rags."

* * *

**Day 4**

Ragna woke up to the soft pattering of rain outside the cave. His head was on something warm, and he didn't know.

Neither did he care.

He snuggled deeper into whatever he was on and closed his eyes once more.

'Wait a minute though. What else could be warm in here besides...'

...

...

Ragna looked up again. He now shifted uncomfortably, but found himself locked.

"Dammit." He felt Hazama move. "Rags. Good morning. What you up to?" Ragna glared at the slightly opened yellow eyes.

"How the hell can I be up to anything when you have me literally stuck on you?" Hazama yawned and mercilessly shoved Ragna's head off his lap.

"Well. How did it go last night? Ha! Yeah. After crying your eyes out, I hugged you to make you feel better. Then you fell asleep. After a while, I tried to shove you off but your arms somehow made their way to around my waist. So I just left you." Ragna frowned. Hazama stretched back onto the cold stone and lay back.

"So Rags... are you hungry?" Both of their stomachs rumbled at the given moment. "Sounds like you are. How about a boiled egg?" He said happily after pulling it from seemingly nowhere. Ragna retched at the awkward snack.

"No way in h-" He was about to retort before it was shoved in his mouth. He gagged a bit, but swallowed it anyway.

"It may not taste good to you, but it fills up your stomach."

The rest of the day was spent with Hazama stuffing his face with eggs and Ragna watching in disgust.

* * *

**Day 5**

Hazama stared at the sleeping Ragna across the cave. He licked his lips.

'I could go ahead and rape you right now you little mutt.' He crept over to Ragna and touched his face softly.

'Or not. He should be awake when we do this.' As if fate willed itself, Ragna woke up.

"Oh hey Hazama. What do you want?" Hazama shrugged. "Nothing." Ragna scowled.

"Then don't sit near me." Ragna stood up and looked outside the cave, upset.

"It hasn't passed." Hazama laughed and Ragna turned around.

"What is it?" Hazama cackled even more. "Oh nothing. You just looked really stupid for a moment."

**SLAP**

"Please don't call me stupid." Hazama couldn't help but drool a bit at the sight of Ragna standing there.

'Damn at this rate, I'll already be there.' Ragna noticed this and gripped Blood Scythe defensively.

"W-What are you looking at?" Hazama literally crawled over to Ragna and put his face between his legs. Ragna blushed a bright red, before gripping Hazama by his collar and pulling him away.

"D-Don't put your face there! What are you some type of perverted animal?" Hazama grinned and shook his head.

"Perhaps."

**SLAP**

"You're freaken sick!" Ragna growled before kicking Hazama in the gut. Hazama snickered.

"C'mon Rags! Can I atleast touch it?"

"No!"

"Taste it?"

"No!" Hazama glared, showing his golden eyes.

"Damn it Rags you're being too difficult!" He shoved Ragna down and towered over him.

"Look Rags! I wanted to start out easy, but you're being tough!" He looked into Ragna's eyes and saw extreme terror and fear. "Just... calm down for a second Rags. I'm going to go easy on you." Ragna growled, even though it sounded more like a whimper.

"I don't want to do this at all!" Hazama sighed. "I've waited to long Rags. Can't you do this for me? Not like you have a choice."

Their lips softly met one another, before Hazama's tongue practically begged for Ragna to open up, which he didn't do. Hazama let his tongue brush against Ragna's lips, making him open up in subtle surprise. His tongue then slipped in and massaged his. Finally, Hazama had to go for air and they parted, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. Ragna breathed heavily and Hazama licked his lips with delight. He then placed his mouth on Ragna's neck, making him squirm.

"Don't... put your... mouth... there idiot. R-Rachel... bit me...there." He said between pants. Hazama removed his mouth.

"Well you're right. How am I going to mark you as my own when that disgusting vampire bite is there?" He placed his mouth on the other side of his neck, letting his teeth sink in slightly before he pulled away. Ragna flinched from the pain. He then shoved Hazama off him.

"Don't touch me." The two tussled a bit before Ragna ended at the bottom again. Hazama scowled.

"Damn you Rags. What do I have to do to keep you down?" He threw a blade at each of Ragna's wrists. Blood softly dripped on the cold ground of the cave. Then he pulled then two blades out.

"That should teach you not to move." He then pulled off both of Ragna's jackets, exposing his toned chest. His tongue trailed down his stomach.

"Well, right here is boring." He pulled down Ragna's hakama, then quickly undressed himself. "You aren't enjoying this? Well you will now." He kissed him again while rubbing through the soft fabric of Ragna's boxers. Ragna's face shaded a dusty red as he grabbed Hazama's wrists and tried to pull them away.

"No Rags. Be a good mutt and let things happen." Ragna let out a soft yelp when he felt a finger push inside of him.

"W-What are you doing?" He said, glaring at him. Hazama didn't respond and continued to work on pushing in all three fingers. It was painful, and he didn't like that. But it faded eventually, making him feel great. He let out a suppressed moan while Hazama continued to kiss him.

"Its coming Rags."

"Wha-" he managed to say as he came.

Hot, sticky, and disgusting would be three words to describe how he felt at the moment, and it would perfectly describe how his cum felt. Hazama hungrily licked it up before pushing himself into Ragna, who whimpered at the pain. He glared at Hazama.

"Why... are you going so deep?" He breathed out as Hazama pushed in with full force.

Harder and faster.

Harder and faster.

"R-Rags!" he said as he pushed in as deep as he could, letting himself spill inside of him. Hazama saw a bit of blood, but not too much to worry about.

"T-Take it o-out of m-me." He muttered. Hazama did so, only to put himself in Ragna's mouth. He thrusted deeper into his throat, nearly making him choke. He finally reached his climax, releasing for about 2 minutes straight.

Ragna forced himself to swallow the salty, bitter,gooey cum that slowly slid down his throat. He suddenly felt tired, and he felt his eyeballs roll to the back of his head. He came one more time before sleep began to creep up on him. The last thing he saw was Hazama's face beside him, both in a tight embrace, falling to sleep.

* * *

sorry if it was dialogue heavy.


End file.
